Don't mean I love you ?
by Sweety Chou
Summary: J'ai su tomber en dépression. J'ai sur briser un couple. Mais pourquoi dire "Je t'aime" est si dur ? T pour couple Yuri


**Attention : Couple yuri dans ce texte. Vous pouvez poster des reviews, mais sans propos homophobes. La review sera directement supprimée.**

****Bonjour ou rebonjour à tous (pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 de ma fanfic "Because of you" ^^). Cette fois si, c'est un OS sur Flora et Layla (mes deux Winx préférées) que je vous poste. J'ai été très fortement inspirée par la chanson "Te Amo" de Rihanna.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter afin de me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, ainsi que me donner vos avis :) Bonne lecture !

******Disclaimer** : Winx Club appartient à Ignio Straffi et à la Rainbow, je n'ai aucun droit sur ce dessin animé. Mais cet OS m'appartient. 

Dix ans. Dix années que ce maudit événement était arrivé. Dix ans que mon fiancé, Nabu, était mort en donnant sa vie pour sauver les fées Terriennes.

Morgana m'avait pourtant donné sa parole. Sa parole de reine, en me disant "Je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à son réveil.". Mais Nabu ne s'était jamais réveillé. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais pu lui redire "Je t'aime", je n'ai jamais pu l'embrasser de nouveau, je n'ai jamais pu me resentir protégée dans ses bras.

Je me sentais seule et abandonnée de tous. Bloom avait Sky et ils s'étaient finalement mariés, Stella et Brandon vivaient à Solaria et étaient toujours en couple, Musa et Riven étaient souvent en tension mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier, Tecna et Timmy étaient toujours à travailler sur leurs ordinateurs avec "amour", et Flora et Hélia... avaient rompu.

C'était un soir d'hiver, et ils étaient tous les deux chez ma meilleure amie, qui me logeait depuis que j'étais tombée en dépression et que j'avais sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue. Flora était toujours à me porter de l'attention et à regarder ce que je faisais, et ça n'avait pas forcément plu au poète. Et quand ma meilleure amie était partie dans la cuisine terminer le repas, Hélia l'avait suivie et c'en était suivie une violente dispute. Dispute dont l'attention qu'elle me portait était la cause... Je voulais aller aux toilettes, et c'est là que je les ai entendus...

" - Tu pourrais peut être t'occuper deux secondes de suite de moi ! Avait réprimandé le garçon.

- Si tu avais ton meilleur ami en pleine dépression et que tu devais surveiller qu'il ne tente pas de se suicider chaque minute, tu pourrais peut être comprendre !

- Et alors ? Tu ne m'as même pas regardé de la soirée !

- Oh parceque tu es jaloux peut être ?

- J'en ai peut être une bonne raison non ?

- Mais Layla est une fille ! D'ailleurs, tu crois _sincèrement_ que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre de toi, qui plus est est une fille ? Cria ma meilleure amie.

- Tu n'es même pas sincère avec toi même Flora.

- Mais je t'aime bordel ! Et si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour croire en mes sentiments pour toi, alors tu ne m'aimes pas !

- C'est faux, je t'aime aussi Flora, et je t'ai aimée, mais si c'est pour que tu me parles comme ça, alors salut !

- CASSE-TOI ! "

Et Hélia était sortit, claquant la porte, en ne m'accordant qu'un regard noir. J'avais toujours été très amie avec le jeune poète, et jamais je n'avais vu une trace de haine et de jalousie dans ses yeux gris. Flora, quant à elle, avait pris une assiette entre ses mains et l'avait jetée de toutes ses forces au sol, tombant ensuite sur les genoux. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, pleurant presque toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je suis alors entrée doucement dans la cuisine et je l'ai entourée de mes bras, lui murmurant des mots tendres et lui faisant comprendre que moi aussi j'étais là pour elle à mon tour, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et c'est lorsqu'elle avait passé ses bras derrière mon dos que j'ai senti mon coeur battre comme il n'avait pas battu depuis dix ans. Depuis le départ de Nabu. Depuis que j'avais compris que j'étais tombée dans ses filets.

J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de ma meilleure amie, celle qui a fait de son mieux pour me sortir de l'alcool et de la drogue, celle qui a toujours su trouver les mots pour me réconforter, celle qui a toujours su sécher mes larmes. Mais ma meilleure amie restait une fille...

Le lendemain cette dispute, Hélia avait tenté d'appeler sa fiancée plus d'une dizaine de fois. Et quand Flora avait répondu, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de mettre fin à leur relation, s'étant pourtant dit qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils se souhaitaient le plus grand bonheur l'un à l'autre. Après avoir raccroché, ma meilleure amie s'est avachie sur le bureau et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps encore une fois. Et à ce moment là, la culpabilité m'avait complétement rongée. Je me disais que si je n'étais pas tombée dans cette foutue dépression, celle dont j'étais maintenant éprise ne serait pas en train de pleurer. Et je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer. Je ne _pouvais _pas. J'étais arrivée derrière elle et avait écarté les mèches qui étaient tombées sur une de ses oreilles. Et je lui avais murmurré :

" Après ne pas m'avoir laissée seule, je ne te laisserai pas seule. Te amo."

Elle avait relevé la tête vers moi et m'avait regardée avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Je lui avait offert un léger sourire, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ma gène. Je lui avais avoué, pas dans notre langue, mais je lui avais avoué. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas compris, et c'était bien le cas.

"Te amo ?"

Je m'étais retournée et j'étais partie m'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon, en laissant Flora seule dans sa chambre. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas à la signification de "Te amo", qu'elle pensait que ce n'était rien d'important, qu'elle avait simplement oublié. Mais d'un autre côté, j'espérais qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle était plus que ma meilleure amie à mes yeux, et que ce sentiment était réciproque. C'est alors qu'une phrase qu'elle avait prononcé durant sa dispute avec Hélia m'était revenue.

_"Mais Layla est une fille ! D'ailleurs, tu crois __sincèrement__ que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre de toi, qui plus est est une fille ?"_

Elle ne m'aimait pas du même sentiment que je l'aimais. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après avoir dit cela. Peut être l'avait-elle dit sans réfléchir, car elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait aimer qu'Hélia et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre ? Ou alors avait-elle était sincère ? Je ne savais pas. Mais un sentiment désagréable s'était emparé de moi.

Une impression de déjà-vu.

J'avais fermé les yeux. Mon coeur avait comme raté un battement, et je me sentais comme lors de ce jour, où Nabu était mort dans mes bras. La tristesse s'était emparée de moi, j'avais perdu tout espoir, espoir de trouver un jour l'amour. J'aurais pu le trouver en une fille, mais peu m'importait. Car j'étais, malgré moi, amoureuse, et je ne pouvais plus le nier.

C'est alors que j'avais senti une douce main se frotter contre ma joue. J'avais ouvert les yeux et je l'ai vue, en train de me regarder, d'un regard tendre, rassurant et protecteur.

"Ne pleures pas Layla. Aucune de nous n'est seule. Aucune de nous ne sera jamais seule. Car nous sommes ensemble toutes les deux."

Je la regardais. Mes yeux brillaient, les larmes étaient prêtes à retomber de nouveau.

Tout comme elle.

Elle avait inspiré un grand coup et m'avait dit.

"J'avais compris ce que signifiait "Te Amo" Layla. Et moi aussi, Te amo."

Ce jour là, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas si elle me le disait par amour ou par amitié. Mais ce dont je me souviens, c'est que nous nous sommes enlacées. Nous avons pleuré à l'unissons, nos coeurs ont battu à l'unisson. Et à ce moment, je m'étais sentie aimée. Plus que jamais. Et je me sens toujours aimée. Je ne suis toujours pas seule, car _elle _est avec moi. Car _elle _est restée avec moi. Comme elle me l'avait promis. Car quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle m'avait ordonné de poser ma bouteille de Whisky, je l'avais attrapée par la manche de sa veste et je l'ai embrassée. Un baiser qu'elle m'avait rendu. Et depuis ce jour, nous ne sommes plus meilleures amies.


End file.
